Lucky
by Animated Tokyo
Summary: A set of four short but sweet OT4 Oneshots. Rated T for safety.


Lucky.  
>Carlos Garcia was the luckiest teenage boy around. He had not one, but three amazing boyfriends.<br>Logan Mitchell was the first boyfriend. At the age of six, the two met and became the best of friends. Carlos had fallen and scraped his knees, but Logan came to his rescue with his "My First First Aid Kit" and kissed his knees all better. At eleven, Carlos had discovered his non-platonic feelings for the boy and asked him out. Logan, though shocked, smiled and said yes.  
>James Diamond was the second boyfriend. James met Carlos at six too. James had out his colouring book one day in class, quietly colouring a picture of a prince and a princess on a unicorn when Carlos peered over his shoulder. Carlos smiled widely and asked to colour with him. Unicorns were his favourite, after all. Carlos ended up falling in<br>love with James in the way he did with Logan at the age of 13. Logan had ended up falling head over heels for the pretty boy too, so when Carlos asked if they wanted to become a trio, Logan agreed instantly. Kendall was the last boyfriend. Kendall and Carlos knew each other in their days of pee-wee hockey and were in the same class every year in  
>grade school. Kendall led the foursome with passion and fire. It was only natural that at fifteen, the leader would make the cozy trio into a foursome that wasn't to be fucked with.<p>

But why did Carlos feel so sad?

Carlos was lying down in their room for a while. The four full beds were pushed together and made a giant king sized bed for all of them. Usually on the more cuddly nights, Carlos would end up in the middle, either James or Logan spooning from behind. Right now, all he wanted was his Logie-bear, and he was out with Kendall at the moment. Carlos stifled a sob into his pillow, and clutched it close.  
>For weeks, Carlos had been feeling increasingly depressed. The three boyfriends were just so amazing. They treated him kindly, they were so talented; they were always looking beautiful, he could go on. Compared to his beautiful boyfriends, Carlos was plain. He wasn't particularly talented in singing (or anything, he felt), he was short and his black locks stuck up in every direction, and he forgot his manners most of the time. Carlos was nothing compared to them.<br>"Carlos?" Logan's voice rang through the room. "Babe? I brought you someth- Carlos, what's wrong?" Logan sat down next to Carlos and carded a hand through his hair.  
>"Nothing," Carlos whispered.<br>"Carlos," Logan slid down and latched himself on to Carlos as the big spoon. "Baby, tell me."  
>"You'll laugh," Carlos sniffled.<br>"We've been together five years," Logan kissed Carlos's neck. "You can tell me."  
>"I'm so plain," Carlos whispered. "You and James and Kendall are all so amazing and I'm just me. I get into trouble and I'm stupid and-"<br>"Carlitos?" James murmured from the doorway. He padded over to the giant bed and held Carlos. "How could you think that?"  
>"Because I am," Carlos whimpered, burying himself in James's embrace.<br>"No you're not," James stroked his raven locks gently. "You're amazing. You're adorable, kind, you brighten our days constantly-"  
>"Is this a Carlos Appreciation Party?" Kendall cut in, smile in his voice. "Can I join?"<br>"Come on over," James grinned.  
>"Carlos," Kendall began. "Everyone loves you. We love you the most of course, but Carlos, you're an amazing boyfriend. You've got all the qualities we want, and I find myself envious at you at times. Point is, Carlos, I love you, Logan loves you and James loves you. Stop being so sad, because we all love you."<br>Carlos couldn't help it; he started to cry again.  
>"Carlos, babe," James whispered. "It's okay."<br>"I-I know," Carlos stuttered. "I'm just so grateful to have all of you. You make me so happy. I love you."  
>"I love you too," the other three echoed.<p>

Yeah. Carlos was lucky.

_Hey all. Long time no see, school got in the way. I promise by the end of the summer "They Say a Hero Can Save Us" and "I Caught Myself" will be updated. As for now, this is the beginning of a small oneshot collection I'm doing. Each one is OT4 and focuses on one boy. Carlos is first, Logan's next, James is third and last goes Kendall. I really hope you enjoy these, I'm having fun writing them myself._

_Til next time (or when I finish my Kames smut),_

_Abby 3_


End file.
